vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
RibbonHeart
RibbonHeart is the youngest child of Joey Bagels and Rad. Who is RibbonHeart? Ribbon is one of the many lovely people who play VRChat. Originally shy, Ribbon was inspired by someone to 'try out' to be Joey and Rad's kid. She usually partakes in every stream she can, usually lurking, or drawing. Lore Biography/History... On May 12th, 2018, a massive package from Amazon was delivered to The Lanfear Estate; one of the maids took it up to the office, as it was addressed to Joey and Rad. Among a gathered group, Joey and Rad opened the box, releasing the tiniest RibbonHeart into the mansion! After a brief inspection by Andis, the Rainbow approved and Ribbon was fully welcomed into the family. Ribbon has been close to all her family members, mainly Egg, Andis, and Mad. She also is very good friends with possible sibling, Summit, and even befriended the family plant, BuildWithBricks. Ribbon, surprisingly, rushed to the aid of Kuri, Ikrium, and Zentreya as they raided Club Rogue, with Egg and Nimewe joining in. Dawning her most powerful armor, pillows and a football helmet, she wanted to make sure 'Momma Lanfear' didn't get seduced by a bag of potato Chipz. Since then, Ribbon seemingly has vanished, and no one from the family has noticed. Appearances Ribbon unofficially was sighted amidst the many children in Lanfear's estate, sitting on Lanfear's bed getting petted by the neko in AnimatorVR's stream. She also made constant appearances in the VRChat Fan Group Discord Q&As. Her first official appearance as a family member can be seen on Rad's YouTube channel; Our New Daughter. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Pumpkin Head Pumpkin Head is a Pumpkin Imp who wields candy magic. She is a member of Aegis and the adopted daughter of Noru and Evee. Bookmark Bookmark or Nom is an evil slime familiar of Krazhul. Cari Cuddlefish Cari Cuddlefish is a pink haired merfolk who is a student at Ascension Academy. She is very bubbly and has a higher pitched voice. Trivia *Unlike her mother (until her official voice reveal), Ribbon can speak, Rad claims this is from Joey's side. *She ties with Andis for smallest model, if Egg's actual floating egg avatar isn't taken into account. She's slightly taller then a Shai Sister version of Mad though. *Rad's been baby-starved for weeks, trying to get Joey to knock her up. She finally got the Elbow. *Ribbon met her grandmother Zoey Cakes, and it's revealed she got her voice from her granny. *For a good 50 minutes, Ribbon lost her mind, cackling madly, after Mad played their soundclip of S U C C. To make matters worse, someone in a super scuffed One Punch Man avatar found her and kept breaking her. This lead to the running joke of Ribbon leaping off the side of maps and screeching. This has been semi-solved by Joey giving her a football helmet and covering her in pillow armor. *Ribbon has been proving she is definitely Joey's child, as Twitch clips of her have been made over and over. *In an odd turn of events, Ribbon started imitating Segway's facial expressions. Not only that, she found someone smaller then herself, Nuceal, and has attempted to eat him. "He looks like a snack!" *A small rumor that Ribbon may not actually be human has sprouted up recently. *Due to training with Grandpa Segway, Ribbon can vomit a stream of segways out of her mouth at high speeds. *Ribbon surprisingly, is very good friends with You'veGotTheTouch, often defending him from Andis' bullying. *Ribbon worked her hardest and built an extension of The Lanfear Estate all by herself, making a breakfast area, a small gathering zone, and rooms for all her siblings. *She got into a fight with KimplE's persona, Chad-Bot, over him being their 'daddy'. The fight was merely Ribbon T-posing. *RibbonHeart appears to greet the player of the new VRChat RPG, telling them things about the game. She greets new players with an enthusiastic 'HI HI!' Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/ribbonheartvr * Twitter: https://twitter.com/RibbonyHeart (Disclaimer, some art may not be suitable for some viewers, nothing too extreme, just gotta be careful.) Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:RibbonHeart's Characters